Stupid Sparkly Vamps and Demigods Don't Mix
by x-LittleSouthernAngel-x
Summary: Bella Swan isn't really who she said she was. She isn't the clumsy, shy, and helpless girl she pretended to be. No, she's Isabelle Grace, daughter of Zeus, beautiful, cold, graceful, and strong. It's her job to take the Cullens to Camp Half-Blood, but unfortunately for her, she has to put up with Edward, who honestly can't take a hint, and his annoying family of vamps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Angel here!**

**So this is my very first story/post thingy on fanfiction! I had this idea for quite some time now, and I finally get to share it with the world! :D It's a Twilight and PJO crossover, and the pairing is LukexBella**

**Summary**: When **Edward Cullen** and his family left **Bella Swan** in the forest, Bella was far from ready to cry her eyes out. She is really **Isabelle Grace**, sister of **Thalia Grace**, daughter of **Zeus. **She is only in Forks to observe the vampires, and take them to **Camp-Half Blood** so the gods can eliminate them, as they are counted as a threat to reveal the supernatural world to humans. It's **Isabelle** and **Nico DiAngelo's** job to take them to camp, much to their dismay. With Edward Cullen and his whiny, pixie sister, overprotective know-it-all vamp mom, and other members of the annoying, dumb, vegetarian family, things are not looking so good in the future. And wait...why is there an engagement ring on Isabelle's finger?!

So...is it good? Is it bad? Please review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Out of Sight, Out of Forks

**Here's Chapter One of my very first story! I really hope you guys like it, and please review, and tell me if there is anything I can fix, or anything I can do to make this story better. Btw, TBL never happened, and Kronos never rose and took over Luke. I know, it makes the whole story sound boring now, but I ****_promise _****I'll make it the best I can. Thanks so much! Blue cookies for y'all! (::) (::) (::)**

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

_-_ **Let it Go- Idina Menzel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Very unfortunate. ;_;**

_**"Bella, we're leaving."**_

Now, with those words, I should have been sad. I should have been crying. I should have collapsed to the forest floor, and fainted. I should have been begging Edward Cullen and his family of vampires not to leave me. Those were the things Bella Swan would do.

But _Isabelle Grace _would have not done any of those things. In fact, I, Isabelle Grace, was not clumsy, helpless, shy, weak, controllable, and meek like the Cullens thought I was. No; I am Isabelle Mariana Grace, graceful, strong, beautiful, cold, and may I say, a bitch. The truth was, I'm not a complete human. I'm a demigod, half-god, half-human. Thalia Grace is my twin sister, who's the Lieutenant of Artemis, the goddess of the moon and hunt. Thalia and I are the daughters of the mighty Zeus, King of the Gods.

After Thalia was gone, somewhere in Nevada with the Hunters, for a little bit, I was alone at the Zeus cabin, sulking and bored, missing Thalia's wicked sense of humor and sarcastic remarks. Luckily, I wouldn't stay too bored for long. My father sent me here, the middle of nowhere, Forks, Washington, to keep an eye on Carlisle Cullen and his little _family _of bloodsuckers. They were considered ancient monsters of the past, and they needed to be eliminated as well, _vegetarians_ or not.

At first, I didn't want to go. I mean, vamps were so _boring. Predictable. _They thought _they _were at the top of the food chain, with their "indestructible" snowy-white skin, "amazing" sense of smell and strength, and "super fast" reflexes. But in reality, they were pretty easy to kill. Vege vamps are even more boring. They think they're so high and mighty with their "philosophy" of drinking animal blood. But I hate them _much _more than human-drinkers. Animals are part of nature, and it's because of them, that the nature is dying out.

When Grover, one of my best friends heard that, he broke into tears, half sobbing and half cursing the Cullens in Ancient Greek. Vege vamps were nature's worst enemy. It was then I decided with a flame of hatred erupting in my heart, I would go to Forks, and spy on the Cullens. _No one _hurt my friends and got away with it.

I still remember the day I left...

**_flashback-x_**

_I stood on Half-Blood Hill, just a little way from the property line. My backpack is slung over one shoulder, and my duffel bag clutched tightly. On my left shoulder, strapped securely, is my celestial bronze dagger, the one Tyson had made for me two summers ago. Grover, Annabeth, and Percy are next to me, none of us saying a word, just standing there silently. Luke should be here too, but...I shake my head, and swallow the lump in my throat. He would be fine. Luke was one of the best trained half-blood I ever known. _

_No one says anything. No words spoken between us, yet, we all know what we're thinking._

_"Bella," Annabeth says quietly, the first to break the silence. "I know you have experience. And that you'll do fine on your own. But...these are vamps. They're the worst kind of monsters. The oldest kind too. Please...be careful around them. And...remember, Luke...he'll be fine. Remember, he has Michael Yew with him."_

_Percy nods, and furrows his brows. This is one of the few moments I've ever seen Perce so serious, and let me tell you something. It didn't suit him. Being clueless and cheery was his thing. Not being serious._

_"Thanks." I muttered half-heartedly, glaring at the ground. When I look up, I see three pairs of concerned eyes boring into me. I purse my lips, and breathe through my nose. "Chill guys. I mean these are _ vege vamps. _How dangerous can they be?"_

_Even after I said that, I knew that I was somewhat bluffing. Sure, we learned about vampires, but none of us had come in close-contact with them. Hopefully my years of training would help. Celestial bronze should do the trick. One clean swipe to the neck, burn the remains, and I was golden._

_"Please, be careful Bella." Grover choked out, his eyes red from crying. "Avenge all of those poor animals for me...for Pan."_

_I nodded, and gave him a weak smile. "For Pan." I repeated, nodding my head once. It became silent again, the sounds of the wind, and the water in the lake splashing. For about six minutes, we all just stood on the hill, doing nothing. Then, I heard the sound of Argus pulling up, as he parked the car, and pulled down his window._

_Our many-eyed driver grunted, and pointed at me, than the car. I raised my chin, and my body stiffened. Quickly, I threw my bag into the back of the car through the window, and I hopped gracefully into the front, and shut the door. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy stood on Half-Blood Hill like statues. Annabeth swallowed, and her left eye twitched, as if remembering our childhood together, with Luke and Thalia, always together. This would be the first time we would be apart.  
_

_Percy raised his trembling hand, and slightly waved it. Grover honked nosily into a spring-green tissue, and waved as well. The corner of my rose-pink lips turned upwards, and I gave my friends a two-fingered wave. _I'll come back._ I had mouthed. _I always will.

-**_end flashback_**

That was in January, when I left camp. In February, I had snooped around Forks, gathering information, and deciding which person I would "live with". To humor myself, I had chosen Chief Swan's house, posing as his daughter, Isabella Swan.

Ironically, our names were similar to each other's. I nearly passed out in the first weeks in Forks, as I had to stretch the Mist a little more than I was used to. But hey, I had to protect my identity. The _real _Isabella Swan was actually living in Florida, with Renee Swan, Chief Swan's former wife, with Phil Dwyer, Isabella's step-father. She was the perky, green-eyed brunette, who was the captain of the cheerleading team, and the Queen Bee of her school. The typical prom queen.

I broke off my train of thoughts, as I parked the old, rusty car, which didn't go over fifty miles per hour, at the Swan residence. Quickly turning off the engine, and locking the ancient car, I abandoned the clumsy, slow walking I did around Forks, and glided across the front porch in a grace Alice Cullen would have been jealous of, and made it to the door.

The house was quiet, as the Chief was still at work. I ducked into the kitchen, and grabbed a can of sparkling water, and rushed upstairs. Once I got into my temporary room, I plopped down onto my bed, set down my drink on to nightstand, and I shifted my position, so my head was resting on the smooth, white pillow.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Then, my face broke into a huge smile, as I sighed in relief, and for the first time ever since I came to Forks, I actually started relaxing. I felt like bursting into confetti. Yes! My job was half-way complete! Before I could scream in happiness and attract all nearby monsters seventeen miles within me, I realized I wasn't exactly done with my day yet.

I got into a sitting position, and swung my long legs over to the ground, and danced over to my closet. Finally, I could change into an outfit I _liked. _Not the plain, drab wardrobe Bella Swan had. My hands ran over the smooth, white knobs on the closet, the cool sensation a nice feeling on my sweaty hands, sweating from excitement.

The closet itself was nothing much, just a regular closet. But the drawer inside, was something special. I closed my eyes, and waved my hand over it, and when I opened my eyes again, the sight in front of me made me smile. My black duffel bag and knapsack were sitting in place of the drawer. Ha! Take that stupid, sparkly Volvo owner! Even Ed-wait, what was his name again? Edwin? Eddie? Oh yeah; Edward. I only learned his name as long as I needed too. It wasn't important anymore. Anyway, vampire eye-sight thankfully wasn't good enough to see through the Mist.

I attacked my poor duffel bag, yanking the zipper, and an abundant amount of cloths that shouldn't have fit in the bag spilled out, raining onto the ground. Like a excited baby puppy, I leapt into the pile of cloths, and breathed in them. Gods, it's been so long since I had _decent _cloths. After lying there, sniffing each of the cloths like a madwoman, I sat up, and smoothed my hair, which was thankfully, back to it's original light, caramel shade with honeysuckle highlights.

Which meant sooner of later, in about an hour, everything in Forks would go back to normal, where Isabella Swan did not reside in Forks. No one would have any memory of me. Normally, every night, I would "renew" the Mist, to make sure everything stayed the way I wanted it to. Which _also _meant that if I didn't get my ride here in less than an hour, the Chief and I would be in a slightly awkward situation.

First things first! Outfit...hmm. I chose a white tunic and a pair of dark shorts, and slipped them on. While dressing, I happily noticed, along with my original hair color, I was back to my original height. No longer was I a tiny five-foot-four, I was five-nine now. It felt good to be taller. Grabbing and elastic from my nightstand, I pulled up my light ringlets in a high, sleek ponytail, and I put the finishing touches of my outfit, stepping into my combat boots, and swiping on some peach lip-balm. Hey, just because I didn't mingle with mortals that much and fight off monsters 24-7, didn't mean I could be fashionable.

Or Silena from Aphrodite was just _really _rubbing off of me. I moved like a storm, (ha! Get it?) packing everything, and leaving no trace of anything behind. I checked my silver watch that Tyson had crafted, (it also spun into a shield,) and unfortunately, if my ride didn't come in seven minutes, I would have a problem in my hands.

My electric blue eyes scanned the room, which was now an office, with brown furniture and a computer, searching for anything I may have missed. I checked my watch again. Four minutes.

"Come on" I murmured, bouncing my right leg up and down. Three minutes...

No more than twenty seconds later, I felt a cold presence creep into the room. Looking up, I saw a boy, about fourteen, with straight, pitch-black hair, pale skin, and in dark clothing, a sword strapped to his waist.

I smiled, and swung my two bags over my shoulder, and slid on a pair of sunglasses. My boots hardly made a noise, as I walked across the room to greet him.

"Ciao fantasma re." I said softly to him. The sound of the police cruiser pulling up was heard, which meant we had to leave. "Perfect timing."

Nico DiAngelo gave me a crooked smile, as he held out his hand to my free hand. "Shall we go, carissimo cugino?"

I took his hand, and nodded. Seconds later, I saw nothing but darkness, as Nico and I ran straight into the wall. The last thing I heard was the sound of the front door opening.

**Whew! Chapter One is _up! _Finally! Sorry for the wait guys! So...where exactly is our beloved Luke Castellan and Michael Yew? Are they in danger? Please review and tell my what you think! Thanks!**

**Translations from Google Translate: **

_carissimo cugino- dearest cousin_

_fantasma re- ghost king  
_


	3. REALLY SORRY! :(((

**Dear Readers,**

**I have unfortunate news. This story will be on a temporary hiatus, due to my writer's block. :(**

**Yes, I will continue this story, but I do not know when I am going to resume it. I'll probably just work on oneshots, and perhaps some short stories on this account. **

**Real sorry, and I hope you guys understand. :(((**

**-Angel**


End file.
